pcmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
LibCenter
LibCenter is the main faction for libcenter players. Created by ELEMENTLHERO and hx99_overlord on December 31st, 2019, it is the 4th largest faction on the server. History Origins ELEMENTLHERO created LibCenter in collaboration with hx99_overlord after finding out that no such faction existed on the server. hx99_overlord soon established a base of operations at the very end of the libleft/libright border, where he found some sheep. ELEMENTLHERO was set as the leader of the faction, while hx99_overlord was the coleader. Early History LibCenter remained a fairly minor faction for its first few days. Most libertarians who joined the server ended up joining Monsanto and Syndicate, the major libright and libleft factions of the time respectively. However, LibCenter began to gain prominence with its access to dezombified villagers. One of the first of their kind, the dezombified villagers allowed enchanting book prices to plummet, overtaking the prices set by factions with non-dezombified villagers. The business model was so successful that AuthRight adopted this business strategy, mass producing enchanting books and driving their price down further. Despite AuthRight eventually coming to dominate the market, the original LibCenter business model was what finally brought LibCenter into prominence, starting its reputation as Switzerland due to its peaceful relations with every faction on the server that were caused by the demand for cheap enchanting books. The Bruh Incident "Here AuthRight and LibLeft United Against Bruh" -Coalition Members One of the first new members was a player by the name of Generic_Youtuber. However, a few days after he joined, a debate over faction power caused him to leave the faction, though he still wished to become a vassal of LibCenter. However, his faction, Bruh, quickly gained momentum, rivaling Monsanto in members. Becoming disenfranchised with the now weaker LibCenter, Generic_Youtuber went rogue, posting secret Syndicate coordinates in AuthRight territory. Syndicate and AuthRight quickly destroyed the Bruh base, which was a mere 100 blocks from LibCenter. LibCenter avoided further involvement in the Bruh incident. The Centride Soon after the Bruh Incident, hx99_overlord and a new recruit, MuricanTauri1776, found a centrist hut a few dozen blocks away from the Capital. They initially wished to create a cobblestone and bamboo wall to annoy the centrist, but the coordinates to the centrist hut were leaked, leading to Syndicate and AuthRight destroying the hut and forcing the centrist to disband their faction. The wall was discontinued and scrapped for use in the LibCenter capital. The End of Isolationism Despite LibCenter's enchanting book market, it was noticeably aloof from the politics of the server. It was not involved with the string of creeper griefs at both Syndicate and AuthRight, as well as the political fallout that followed. Its only ally until this point was Shell, who when under the leadership of Inter_Dylan wished to create a league of minor nations to protect against the major factions. However, LibCenter received an invitation from Syndicate to join the Avtal Alliance, a union between Syndicate, LeftCom (now the USSR), and the Satanists. Since then, LibCenter has usually taken the side of Syndicate against AuthRight, though it is notably one of the more peaceful alliance members, not as willing to go to war as the USSR and Syndicate. The End Opens In early January, the admin, gusebumps, decided to open the end. Though LibCenter missed the initial killing of the Ender Dragon, it participated in the following hunt for elytras. LibCenter managed to secure three: The Wings of Fate, The Wings of Mercy, and The Wings of Despair. hx99_overlord claimed the Wings of Mercy and left the other two for faction use. Unfortunately, LibCenter efforts to find more elytras would be part of the reason the End closes due to concerns that loading too many chunks would crash the server. The Architectural Revolution: The Rebuilding of the Capital and the Second Obama'sBBQ Access to end materials spurred an Architectural Revolution in LibCenter, where hx99_overlord rebuilt the old cobblestone capital with quartz. The new Capital stood until January 31st, 2020. After this success, hx99_overlord decided to rebuild the Obama'sBBQ, which had been destroyed and disbanded. The Second Obama'sBBQ was built in a brutalist style while still maintaining an interior similar to the original bbq. The BBQ was considered to be mostly a success. Miningco Incident A new faction by the name of Miningco appeared soon after the End closed, killing Monsanto player Photok. This led to a string of catastrophies where unknowing players lost their god armor to the Miningco players. LibCenter lost two elytras in this incident, both when hx99_overlord unknowingly teleported to Photok, only to be ganked by two Miningco members. This led to the overclaiming of the Second Obama'sBBQ by Miningco and Baseddept. Because of this loss, LibCenter joined the later griefing of the original Miningco base. Unfortunately, LibCenter did not receive any loot from the raid. LibCenter Can Into Space LibCenter's next great achievement was thanks to the player known as Topazish. Despite his divisiveness within the server, he was admitted into the faction. Thanks to their preexisting end base, LibCenter was able to establish a warp point between the Overworld and Topazish's base, allowing LibCenter to achieve end travel for the first time since the closing of the End. Topazish also contributed the End Apiary and an elytra to LibCenter. Unfortunately, the end warps were erased with the update to 1.15.2 War on BasedDept The USSR, who had been in war with Baseddept for some time, called in LibCenter when Baseddept began killing members uninvolved in the war and overclaiming the public library. Due to the previous loss of the BBQ to Baseddept, LibCenter joined the USSR, Satanists, Syndicate, and Monsanto in a war against Baseddept. The raid was a disaster, with the coalition using Withers to no effect on the Basedept base. Both sides eventually sued for peace, with AuthRight offering to be the middle man. Though the library was returned, LibCenter received nothing out of it. Hostilities were rekindled when Monsanto informed Avtal that BasedDept's claims had bugged out, allowing other factions to destroy their territory. Topazish decided to participate in the raid along with Syndicate and Monsanto, finding and stealing several stacks of obsidian and god gear. BasedDept retaliated by planting a spy in LibCenter and having him blow up the first floor, allowing BasedDept to access the base and take the items. Soon after, MiningCo claimed the main tower, halting BasedDept's advance but locking LibCenter out of the tower, essentially evicting them from the capital. Topazish subsequently left the faction, which was allowed due to their role in rekindling the War on BasedDept. Post-Baseddept Industrial Revolution The destruction of much of LibCenter's aging infrastructure, as well as the loss of several members and a high quantity of items, necessitated a complete reconstruction of lost farms. The killing of most of LibCenter's villagers by an unknown actor compounded LibCenter's now complete technological inferiority to the other major factions, now being completely unable to remake any lost god gear. hx99_overlord responded by creating several bunkers, each with a variety of completely automatic farms such as chorus fruit farms and villager trading hall systems that rivaled and possibly surpassed AuthRight's trading hall in automation (for example, LibCenter's villager hall had a semi-automatic zombification and dezombification system, while AuthRight's system required finding and releasing random zombies into the main breeding area). During the construction of the trading hall, a raid took place above the grounds, allowing hx99_overlord to secure totems of undying as well. Another boon in technology came from a minigame Admaril, who had at the time recently been promoted to admin, had run. It involved diving into a gauntlet of guardians in a bedrock structure above the nether roof. Though there were others present, such as Apersonthatwins, Grionthegreen, and ConOfficeMan, hx99_overlord managed to secure the grand prize of 3 elytras, 4 tridents, 2 turtle helmets, and, more importantly, a sponge and a heart of the sea. As there was neither an underwater temple nor buried treasure anywhere on the map at the time, the latter two items were completely unobtainable through normal methods. At the moment, LibCenter is the only faction in possession of either of these items. Prominent Members Current: * ELEMENTLHERO: Leader, *** * hx99_overlord: Co-leader, ** * MuricanTauri1776: Moderator, * * SlowlyConfused: Member, + Former: * Generic_Youtuber: 3rd member of LibCenter, later founded Bruh and Rapture * Topazish: Former Moderator of LibCenter * OcarinaBoyFTW: Fmr. Member, autokicked for Inactivity * Coolest_Panda, Later joined Chronic Inc, And when it Split joined Hellcastle. Category:Factions